


Fate Steps In

by Calacious



Series: Random AUs from a Mind Filled with Random Ideas [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU: Mechanic, Fate, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, au: college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: He's standing at the altar, ready to marry the person of his dreams, when his mind takes a nostalgic trip, reminding him of how they met (along with another, less wholesome memory).





	Fate Steps In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



> Thank you for your help with the plotting of this story, Suerum.
> 
> Happy New Year! I am sorry this was not written in time for Christmas, and hope that you enjoy this New Year's gift.

There are butterflies in his stomach, and his palms are sweaty. His heart is racing as he stands in front of the love of his life, eager to start their forever together.

Just a little over a year ago, he’d had a plan that differed greatly from this. Granted, it had been a shaky plan (at best) and he’d had only a handful of money and a dilapidated car with which to execute said plan, but it had been a plan nonetheless and Spinelli had been excited about it. He was going off on his own, exploring the world (or at least part of the East Coast of the United States) before he started at University in Port Charles, and no one could stop him. No one, that is, except for his car, whom he’d dubbed The Grand Eleanor.

The Grand Eleanor, it seemed, had other plans than escorting Spinelli on his exploration of the East Coast toward his new abode in Port Charles. She decided (and Spinelli firmly believed that it was a choice on the car’s part) to break down on the final leg of his journey, about fifty miles outside of Port Charles.

A little over a year ago, Spinelli thought he’d known what the next few years of life had in store for him and The Grand Eleanor -- travel and partying (and studying, of course; his life was actually more studying than travel and partying now -- Stone Cold had seen to that).

A little over a year ago, as Spinelli sat in the car, pleading with her to just start again, that he’d do anything for her, Spinelli knew, deep in his soul, that his dreams were about to be thwarted, that Fate had decided (for whatever reason) to step in and alter his plans. That Fate saw fit to use the car his grandmother had gifted him with as a graduation present just added insult to injury.

A little over a year ago, he hadn’t realized what a blessing this would be for him, and just how important The Grand Eleanor’s role was. If it hadn’t been for her, well, he would never have met the man he’s about to marry.

* * *

 

_He remembers that day, that fateful meeting with Stone Cold like it was yesterday. Remembers every single moment that they’ve spent together, how he’s grown more and more in love with Stone Cold over time._

_“What’s on your mind?” Stone Cold (Jason Morgan to those who did not know him like Spinelli does) asks, jarring Spinelli from his thoughts._

_It’s a rainy afternoon, and Spinelli’s got nothing on his mind, but the man sitting beside him. The man he is going to marry._

_Spinelli frowns and blinks at his boyfriend, soon to be husband (the weekend can't come soon enough), as he shakes himself from the memories that he’s been mired in._

_The night they met had been dark, but starry, and it had changed the course of Spinelli’s entire life. Or rather, meeting the man he’s grown to love more than anything else in the world, had forever changed his life._

_“Nothing,” Spinelli says. “You,” he finally admits when Stone Cold gives him a piercing look. He can’t lie to Stone Cold._

_“Oh, I’m nothing now?” Stone Cold asks, voice teasing as he leans forward to pin Spinelli against the couch cushions, arms and knees on either side of Spinelli, giving him little room to move (not that he wants to move)._

_Spinelli draws in a sharp breath, and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He rolls his hips up until he’s flush with Stone Cold’s body and delights in the sound of pleasure and want that the move elicits from his lover._

_Spinelli’s eyes are drawn to Stone Cold’s lips, even as he flashes back to the night that they first met when Jason Morgan, auto mechanic and owner of Port Charles’ JM Automotive (the only place that had been open and willing to drive fifty miles out of the city to tow The Grand Eleanor), came to his rescue like a knight in oil stained overalls. He’d looked hard and wary, but his eyes, a cold, steel blue, had stolen Spinelli’s breath. That’s when he’d first uttered the sobriquet, Stone Cold, much to his rescuer’s amusement. Stone Cold’s laugh had been little more than a humored snort, which had only caused Spinelli’s nineteen year old heart to flutter all the more. Not only was the man handsome, but he was also kind of a dork (not that he’d ever say as much to his lover)._

_“Penny for your thoughts,” Stone Cold says, voice low and rough sounding. It goes right to Spinelli’s toes, makes them curl._

_“I’d settle for a kiss,” Spinelli says, wetting his lips._

_Stone Cold’s lips curl up into a smile and the man lowers his mouth toward Spinelli’s, but instead of kissing Spinelli, he lets his lips linger millimeters away from Spinelli’s, teasing. “A kiss?”_

_Swallowing, Spinelli can barely think, let alone breathe. “Yeah...”_

_“Well, if it’s a kiss you want,” Stone Cold says, dipping his lips, not to Spinelli’s mouth, but to his neck which he proceeds to pepper with kisses that leave Spinelli even more breathless than he had been before._

_“Fuck.” Spinelli whimpers when Stone Cold starts sucking at the juncture where his collarbone meets his neck. He writhes and tries, but fails, to inch closer to his lover -- their bodies couldn’t be closer unless they suddenly became one._

_“That’s the general idea,” Stone Cold says, voice a low growl that makes Spinelli shiver in anticipation..._

* * *

 

There’s a clearing of the throat and a phrase that Spinelli just knows has been repeated more than once, despite the fact that this is the first he’s hearing it. Even though he’s listening now, the words don’t seem to register. When he’d been a kid, he’d daydreamed about marrying the love of his life, now that he’s standing in front of that person, he’s at a loss for words. It’s not cold feet, just a disobedient tongue.

Stone Cold is giving him a knowing look, lips upturned in a smirk. He knows what Spinelli’s been thinking about. Heart hammering in his chest, mouth dryer than the Sonoran Desert, Spinelli has to push all thoughts of the other night aside lest he give their friends and loved ones a view of just how much a certain part of his anatomy loves the man he’s marrying.

“Do you, Damian Millhouse Spinelli, take Jason Morgan as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the minister repeats the question when Spinelli stares dumbly ahead, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

He’s been dreaming of this moment for weeks (if he’s honest, years -- dressing up in a suit and tie, sometimes donning one of his grandmother’s dresses...), and now that the time has finally come, he makes a fool of himself. The minister is giving him a wry smile, like this is nothing new, and Spinelli can feel himself blushing as he nods his acceptance.

“You need to say the words out loud,” someone, Spinelli thinks it might be his friend, Georgie, shouts and the audience laughs.

Blushing even more, Spinelli ducks his head, embarrassed to have been caught out daydreaming during his own wedding. Stone Cold reaches for his hand, squeezes, and then catches and holds his gaze when Spinelli looks up. Everything fades away until it’s just the two of them.

“I,” Spinelli swallows, a lump suddenly forming in his throat as he realizes that this is it. This, standing in front of Stone Cold, is where Fate has led him to be. Stone Cold’s blue eyes are warm, loving, and Spinelli smiles, squeezes Stone Cold’s hands back.

“I do,” he says, and something settles in his chest, slots into place in his soul, and he feels whole.

The audience (witnesses he supposes) applaud, but Spinelli is barely aware of them, barely aware that the minister has started speaking again. He’s aware of just one thing, one person, and that man is leaning forward, speaking the words that Spinelli had just uttered seconds ago.

He’s vaguely aware that the minister is saying something else, that his grandmother is wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief, that his college friends are whooping in delight, and Stone Cold’s friends are applauding. It’s only when Stone Cold is looking at him with a knowing smile and leans in closer so that they can kiss, that he realizes what it is that the minister has said. That this kiss is the one that seals the deal between him and Stone Cold.

His lips tingle, and when they end the kiss (in the midst of whistles and catcalls) Stone Cold’s hand on the back of Spinelli’s neck, holds him there.

“Repeat performance of the other night, tonight, and tomorrow, and for as long as we both shall live,” he whispers knowingly in Spinelli’s ear.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Spinelli whispers back. “Mr. Morgan-Spinelli.”

“I’m counting on it,” Stone Cold says, pressing his lips to Spinelli’s for a second time, and stealing his breath.

There’s a loud whistle, one that Spinelli recognizes belongs to Stone Cold’s best friend, Carly, and they wisely draw apart. There is no doubt in either of their minds that the woman will march up on the altar and physically pull them apart if they don’t stop kissing on their own. There’s more laughter when Spinelli and Stone Cold turn to face the congregation, entwined hands held high, signifying their unification.

Spinelli’s heart swells with love and admiration for the man at his side. The man that Fate saw fit to bring into his life by means of an old, Ford Mustang named The Grand Eleanor.


End file.
